Love in the Old 2: Unexpected Events
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: Sequel to Love in the Old. It's been a few months since the trial and things have been good for the two. That is, until Ray loses Voltaire. Now he has to deal with the grief and Kai's advances. What's Ray to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Two months has passed since the whole court ordeal with Voltaire and things have been well for the two. Ray had gotten a job to help Voltaire with the neccessities and even decided to live with him while Voltaire has continued with his dealings with Boris. Unbeknownst to Ray, Voltaire has heart problems. Then when Voltaire dies Ray goes to live with Boris, but when Kai pays a visit, things go from bad to worse in no time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**Love in the Old 2: Unexpected Events**

**Chapter 1**

"Voltaire..." purred the neko-jin as he curled on top of his lover. The man under him smirked as he brought the younger man to his lips, letting his hands roam over Ray's body. It was a late night as the two continued to keep their lips locked and naked bodies covered with a sheet. The sheet was stained from moments ago and the two were sweaty from it as well. Ray's first time and he was glad he gave it to Voltaire.

Two months has passed since that ordeal and now everything has gotten better.

Boris sat in the kitchen at the table later in the morning as the two lovers came downstairs dressed and ready for work. The neko-jin got some coffee for Voltaire and himself then sat inbetween them, giving Boris a good morning before taking a sip of his coffee. Boris scruntinized the two then smirked and turned to his drink. "Boris, hold onto this." Voltaire said as he handed an envelope to said man.

"Sure." he replied to his business partner. Ray rolled his eyes. Even after what happened the two are still doing their dirty business. The only difference is that the neko-jin is now in on everything and sometimes even helps the two out.

The neko-jin set his hand atop his lover's knee and says, "What are you two doing now?"

"Don't worry about it. Just trust me." His lover answered, laying his hand atop the other's.

A sigh escaped Ray's lips as he nodded his head. My as well trust him. He's never had to worry about Voltaire breaking it before so he should be good. He took a look at the clock and realized that he was late for work. Sighing, he left to go to work. After he gave Voltaire a kiss and said goodbye to Boris he left for the limo, heading to his full-time job at a resturaunt.

People he works with think that his choice in having a full-time job instead of finishing school was a bad choice, but wasn't necessarily his choice. It was Voltaire's. He thought it would be good idea for him to not be at school right now since they're not sure what's going to happen. Though, Voltaire has given him tutor and he sees him at least five days a week.

He worked hard into his shift, cooking and cooking nonstop for these customers and thinking about what to do when he got home to Voltaire.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when he received a phone call. His boss handed him the phone and when he got it the voice on the other end said, "Ray Kon?"

"Yes? Who is this?" he asked, a bit worried about what this guy had to say. He couldn't recognize the voice.

"This is the hospital. Voltaire Hiwatari is dead. He died of a heart attack."

* * *

End of the first chapter. I know what I'm doing with this, but I don't at the same time. So, we'll see what happens as we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing, but plot.

**Chapter 2**

Ray sobbed onto Boris, burying his face in the man's shoulder. This wasn't fair! What had he done to lose his lover! They hadn't done anything wrong! Something in him told him, though that the man that was holding him was knew something like this was going to happen. Ray knew it was going to happen too eventually, Voltaire was up there in age, but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. And he definitely didn't expect it to happen soon after the neko-jin gave the man his virginity, not just that but his whole being.

Why?

Why Voltaire?

The teen continued to cry onto Boris and the older man continued to stroke the younger boy's hair soothingly, whispering words of comfort that meant nothing to the teen. The words of comfort was not coming from the man he loved. The older man sighed and said, "Ray, this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but his funeral is set in two days and the reading of his will is the day after."

"You two had everything set up, didn't you?" Ray asked, pulling himself from the man and giving the man a glare.

Boris sighed. "Of course we did, Ray. We are but old men with a limited amount of time left in life to get everything situated, we had to set everything up."

"Did Voltaire have a history of heart problems or anything? I never got to know any of this, he never wanted to tell me anything."

"He had a heart attack once before a few years back. He barely survived that one, so it was bound to happen again and take his life." Boris answered. He knew it hurt the teen to hear this, but he needed to.

The neko-jin cried until sleep overcame him and he couldn't handle being awke anymore. The older man layed him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket, stroking his hair he then left the room, turning of the lights. Once out the door and in another room, he sighed desparingly as he thought about things that have happened. To be honest, he felt for the kid, but there was nothing he could do about it accept what Voltaire told him to do.

Either way, he went to the phone, put it to his ear, and then dialed the number he needed to dial. He wanted for someone to pick up while it rang, growing impatient after the first five and was about to hang up until someone answered. "Hello?" asked the male over the line.

"Yes, this is Boris. I called to ask if you've heard about the news?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"You should probably be here within the next day or so; the funeral's in a couple days."

"Why should I?"

"Because whether you liked the man or not, Ray needs your support and he is your grandfather."

* * *

**End of chapter 2. This one is probably going to be just as short as the first one and take me just as long to finish. There's going to be a prequel of Love in the Old up soon as well, but it's going to be just a long oneshot possibly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, or else odd pairings would be everywhere.

**Chapter 3**

As bad as it may sound, Kai saw this to be an opportunity, his opportunity to get Ray back. He wasn't upset about Voltaire's death. He's been waiting for that man to die for ages. Actually, he wished it happened sooner rather than just now, at least then he wouldn't have had to see Ray be with the bastard.

Kai sighed as he and the others walked the Russian streets towards Voltaire's mansion. Tyson held Hilary's hand as they walked, talking to Max and Kenny enthusiastically. Hilary made a comment every now and then when she felt the need to say something. Mostly, she was quiet though. It was odd for her to be as quiet as she is, but she felt unfamiliar amongst the Russian society.

Or she could be sick.

Either way, Kai was thankful for her lack of speech.

_CRASH!_

"Hey!" Tyson yelled as he fell flat on his butt. The person he happened to butt into just so happened to be cursing in Chinese. It was a male voice the White Tigers.

Kai's mood immediately fell.

Mariah was the first to speak up, greeting everyone including her old rival Kai. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as Lee helped Tyson up off the ground.

"We're here for my grandfather's funeral and will reading. What are you doing here?" Kai asked snippily. He did not particularly care much for the pink-haired girl and the fact that she was here irritated him. Sure, she viewed Ray as her brother now and is now dating Kevin, but he knows that she is still protective of Ray. She still doesn't like the fact that Kai is around Ray and thinks that Ray could've had someone better.

Kai could bet that she had no idea about Ray being with his grandfather.

"We're here to see Ray. He said that a friend of his died," Kevin answered before Mariah could say anything. Honestly, this woman needs to get a grip sometimes.

As Kai thought, they didn't know.

"You guys can come with us. That's where we're headed!" Max said and hurriedly leading the way. He was getting cold and he wasn't sure how much more he could handle from the weather. Besides, he thinks he's coming down with a cold.

Everyone quickly followed behind Max.

At least Tala wasn't with Kai this time, he actually could get somewhere this time.

As long as Mariah stays out of the way at least…

* * *

The person that opened the door was Boris and while the White Tigers were surprised to see the man there and the Bladebreakers just shrugged it off. It was no surprise really. Ray was probably still depressed over his loss and not coming out of his room. The thought did not stop the scowl on Kai's face or the suspicious looks of the White Tigers. "Ray's at work. He won't be back until later," Boris answered the unasked question, only because he saw the pink-haired twit start to open her mouth.

Boris showed them to their rooms, so they could all get settled before Ray gets home. He knew Ray had to explain some things to some particular people.

In the meantime, the older man was going to have himself a glass of vodka. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long few days…

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been a while, but hopefully this chapter will satisfy people for the time being…It is a crappy chapter though…Next chapter though Ray will be explaining things to his White Tiger friends and some arguments will ensue. I will try to get it up as soon as possible.**

**Reviewing will be fantastic because those are things that keep me going. Seriously.**


End file.
